Tommy's Nightmare
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: Apologizing is always the right thing! Like taking out dictators. Or at least embarrassing them in a circus.


**It's Tommy, Mommy! Alright, here we go!**

* * *

><p>"Eh… where the heck is Jar Jar?" Darkrai asked himself, drifting through the Gilligan household. He heard sobbing up ahead and flew over to Tommy's room. He opened the door to see Jar Jar blowing his nose into Tommy's cape.<p>

"Wah ha ha ha!" he exclaimed, blowing his nose again. "I-sa bomback stupido!" He inhaled and blew again.

"Ew, GROSS! My mom just washed this cape!" Tommy whined.

"Jar Jar… that's enough."

The Gungan continued to blow, 1 2 3 4 5 times, with that 5th time being extended. "Nee hee hee hee!" he sobbed some more.

"Ewwww!" Tommy groaned.

Darkrai sighed and approached the Gungan. "Jar Jar…" He sighed again. "I'm sorry I yelled at you before. This job is just really stressful, you know? I mean, whoever said being a spirit is easy?"

He blew one more time, then faced Darkrai. "You-sa are?"

He sighed again. "Yeah, yeah. And to be honest, this whole thing HAS been rather hilarious the whole way, although annoying. And that milk DOES taste pretty good."

He blew one more time. "You-sa saying whats I thoughts?"

"Yeah, yeah, put 'er there, Partner! Eh, but don't let it go to your-"

"OHH!" Blinks exclaimed, embracing the Nightmare King in a hug. "Oh, I-sa knew you-ie like me, Da'ky! MWAH MWAH MWAH MWAH!" He smooched him on the side of the waste.

"Um… hello?" They turned toward Tommy.

"OOH! ! OOH! ! Cans-I a get da nightmare dis time?"

Darkrai thought for a minute. "Ah, what the heck." And he put Tommy to sleep and they gave him a nightmare.

_Inside his nightmare, Tommy awoke to find himself on that same street Mushi was. "Where am I?" he asked himself._

_Suddenly, the area turned dark and spotlights shone around. "Ladies and gentlemen: put your hands together for… THEEE DICTATORS!" With that, Adolf Hitler, Margie, Mandy, Dimentia, and Yllaw appeared, then started doing silly dancing while Benny Hill music played._

_They did the "worm" for a few seconds before they shot up and made a cheerleader pyramid, with Hitler on top. They jumped down and Hitler got on a unicycle, with Dimentia on top of him, then Margie, Yllaw, and Mandy. Hitler grabbed some fish and juggled them up to the others, then Napoleon the Pig ran by, so they got off, grabbed him, and threw him into a slaughter machine, dining away at the ham that came out. "MMMM!" they exclaimed._

"…" _Tommy was speechless. "Uh… this is the weirdest thing I seen in a while. Well, at least this is the nicest dream I had in a while!"_

"_Hey, Tommy!" Mushi exclaimed, coming over, holding Joey. "I just realized I'm in love with Joey! He's a baby, and can't speak, but he's SOOO cute!" With that, Mushi and Joey made out, leaving Tommy to freak._

"_NOOOO!"_

"NAAAHAHA!" Tommy exclaimed, up.

"NAAAA!" Jar Jar screamed, then started laughing with Darkrai.

"HO, that Hitler!"

"Hi hi! Some mi'k?" he asked, holding up the glass.

"Don't mind if I do!" With that, Darkrai took and drank the milk. "And now to go scare…" He checked his list. "Olivia Johnson? Oh yeah, that, uh… that pig girl, I think… Okay, let's go. Wanna do the honors?"

"Upsie-" Blinks started.

"Upsie-" Darkrai continued.

"DAISY!" With that, the King grabbed Jar Jar and they flew off. "YEEHEEEE!"

"Hmmm…" Tommy then heard knocking. "COMING!" He shot up to answer it, finding Mushi.

"Hi, Tommy! You got any milk? I'm all out."

"Um, I think so. Hey, Mushi, do you like Joey? As in, a crush?"

"Ew, no! He's, like, 1 year old! WAY too young!"

"Oh, good!"

"Hey!" Emma and Kim then ran over, holding Eenus. "You guys want a hillbilly? He's… gettin' annoying." Emma said.

"Huhuhu. WHO'S THERE? !"

"Aw, he's SO cute!" Mushi exclaimed.

"SOLD!" Emma yelled, tossing him in her arms, then running off with Kim.

"Huhuhu, I like knock-knock jokes!"

The two kids smiled at each other. "Let's go play dollhouse!" Mushi suggested.

"YEAH!" Tommy exclaimed, and with that, they ran outside, bumping Eenus' head in the doorway.

"Huhu. Hu. That's a good 'n'."

* * *

><p><strong>Next up, Olivia Johnson! Later!<strong>


End file.
